Hungry Meloetta
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Meloetta is always hungry. When her stomach demands food, it gets it. But Meloetta should know better than to take other Pokemon's food, right? ...Right?
1. Chapter 1

**Hungry Meloetta**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Totally origin al name, right guys? Since Meloetta always tends to be hungry, I thought this would be quirky to make... besides, it's a nice way to kick start March. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Aria Meloetta was inside her cozy little wooden home, having both of her hands on her stomach, sighing as she looked down at it. Meloetta's stomach growled loudly, causing Meloetta to sigh as she rubbed both of her hands softly on her stomach, slightly blushing.<p>

"Man, am I hungry..." Meloetta muttered to herself as she licked her lips, "I sure could go for something..." She gasped, getting an idea. "Oh! Maybe icing will fill me up!"

She got up, running to the fridge, opening it to see several cartons of vanilla icing. She grabbed one of them, tossing the lid away and guzzling down the entire vanilla icing down her mouth, belching loudly as she tossed the carton away. wiping her mouth with her right hand. Meloetta looked back down at her stomach, her arms to her side. Her stomach still growled loudly, much to Meloetta's disappointment.

"Icing is good, but that's not enough!" Meloetta declared as she grabbed some plain bagels from the cabinet, taking out three of them as she raised another carton of vanilla icing, pouring the icing over the bagels. She then munched down on the bagels, one by one, finishing within five minutes. Meloetta burped loudly, rubbing her stomach with her right hand as she sighed of comfort. "Ahhh... that was certainly filling... do you like that, tummy?"

Meloetta's stomach growled louder than before, wanting more food. Meloetta sighed, somewhat annoyed as she placed both of her hands on her hips, glaring at her stomach. "Are you not satisfied? I just had three bagels and an entire carton of vanilla icing!"

Meloetta's stomach began barking angrily, causing some pain. Meloetta groaned, slightly hunching back as she placed both of her hands on her stomach. "Ouch! Okay, okay... what do you want, then...?" She widened her eyes, standing back up straight as she sensed something delicious. "Hey... I smell something good..."

Meloetta started floating in the air, closing her eyes as she opened her mouth, a smile obviously on her face. She began following the sweet scent, her hands down as she headed out of her house. She followed the scent to a picnic basket, opening her eyes to see it, as well as several bananas, apples, and oranges. She got back onto her feet, clasping her two hands together as she gasped with glee, raising her right leg up into the air. Her eyes got bigger as she noticed the delicious sight of fruit together.

"My oh my, this fruit look yummy!" Meloetta exclaimed as she licked her lips together, rubbing her growling stomach with her right hand. "I sure would like to have one..."

Suddenly, Meloetta was blasted by a powerful bluish blast of water. Completely soaked, Meloetta gasped as she got up, shaking her body to dry herself, looking up to see a male Samurott, who looked pissed. Meloetta held her hands together as she gulped.

"Does that fruit belong to you?" Meloetta asked as she blinked innocently.

Samurott scoffed, pulling out his right shoulder sword and aiming it at Meloetta's face. "Why yes. Why do you snoop upon my private picnic?"

Meloetta placed her hands behind her back, whistling innocently as she rolled her eyes. "Oh... no reason... cept LOOK BEHIND YOU!" Meloetta exclaimed, pointing at the sky.

Samurott glanced behind him, before knocking an incoming Energy Ball from Meloetta back with his sword. He then narrowed his eyes, growling as Meloetta closed her hands together, raising them by her face as she chuckled nervously.

"Ehehehe... whoops..." Meloetta muttered as she ducked under Samurott, snatching the picnic basket and all the fruit, shoving the fruit down her mouth as she gulped down, running westward.

Samurott bellowed in anger as he placed away his sword, running after Meloetta on all four of his legs, firing Water Pulses at the melody Pokemon. Meloetta screamed as she jumped and ducked, trying to avoid being blasted by the powerful. jets of water. Meloetta tripped over a small rock on the smooth grass, tumbling down the grassy hill and landing face first, her but in the air. Samurott jumped over, aiming towards Meloetta. Meloetta got up, shaking her head, as she turned her head, looking up, to see the angry Samurott coming down towards her. Screaming, Meloetta got up, dodging just in time as Samurott shook the ground, his eyes glowing as he fired a Hydro Pump towards Meloetta.

Meloetta tried to duck the Hydro Pump, but she was caught, being blasted and soaked, colliding into a large rock. Meloetta groaned, her eyes closed as she sunk, having been doused. Samurott approached her slowly, ready to attack again as he glanced to his left, to see the picnic basket lying on the grass safe. He turned back to Meloetta, approaching her further.

"Now, it's time I taught you some matters, you pesky little..." Samurott muttered as he started to form a Water Pulse in his mouth.

Meloetta whimpered as she began crying, holding her hands together as she trembled, not having enough energy to save herself. Suddenly, Samurott was electrocuted, which paralyzed him. Samurott looked up, surprised to see Arceus, who arrived out of nowhere. Meloetta gasped, tilting her head p to see the almighty Pokemon diety.

"Meloetta, what do I keep telling you?" Arceus remarked as he shook his head, landing on the smooth, green grass. "You have plenty of food at your house. Go eat there."

Meloetta was still too exhausted to stand up. "But Arceus, I'm too hungry! I just gotta eat something!"

Arceus groaned, shaking his head as he turned to Samurott, recovering him to full health. "I apologize for whatever damage Meloetta has caused."

Samurott nodded his head in respect, giving Meloetta a firm glare as he turned back to Arceus. "Just make sure to give her a justified punishment." He approached Meloetta, planting his face right into her face. "Arceus help you if you attempt to steal from me again, food or not." He then grabbed his basket with his mouth, heading northward.

Meloetta let out a sigh of relief as she wiped her forehead with her right hand. "Phew! Am I glad that's over..." She rubbed her stomach, smiling as she didn't feel any more pain. "And looks like I had enough to make my tummy nice and calm!"

Arceus turned to Meloetta. "Mel, you and I are going to have a little talk..." He then closed his eyes, teleporting himself and Meloetta back to Meloetta's house.


	2. Chapter 2

Aria Meloetta was back in her house, being scolded by Arceus, who was understandably angry. Mleoetta held her hands together in front of her, looking down as she sniffled, tears forming in her eyes.

"Meloetta, I'm telling you, for the last time, stop messing around with other Pokemon's food!" Arceus shouted as he began to disappear in a fog of smoke, warning Meloetta, "I don't want to have to punish you again..."

Meloetta closed her eyes as Arceus disappeared in a puff of smoke. Meloetta rubbed her eyes, still tearful after being told off.

"Well, he sure was mad at me," Meloetta muttered to herself as she rubbed her right arm. "I should stick to my own food... yeah..." She pumped her arms in the air. "I won't let my stomach get the better of me again!"

Meloetta's stomach growled loudly, causing Meloetta to glance down and notice. She placed both of her hands on her stomach, her lips trembling as she felt her stomach's angry grumbles.

"But man am I hungry... I gotta grab some grub, and I gotta go fast," Meloetta insisted, turning her focus on the seven carton of vanilla icing. "Maybe I can just guzzle down these delicious icing cartons..."

Fifteen minutes later, Meloetta was on the pure white kitchen floor with a slightly pudgy stomach. Meloetta burped loudly, her stomach returning to form as she rubbed it with her left arm.

"Those cartons of icing sure were yummy!" Meloetta commented, but then frowned as she felt her stomach growl again, "But it sure didn't do enough for my tummy."

She stood up, stretching her arms as she glanced out of the window, to see a male Swanna making some hamburgers. Meloetta licked her lips as she rubbed her growling stomach with her left hand.

"Mmmm... burgers..." Meloetta muttered to herself as she lowered her eyes, feeling hungrier. "I could sure go for some..." She slapped herself across the face. "What am I saying? I gotta keep my word to Arceus!" She then gasped as she looked down at her stomach, which was growling louder. "But I need food... oh, just one won't hurt..."

Meloetta ran out of her house, running southward towards the Swanna. She innocently placed her hands behind her back, whistling as she eyed the Swanna making burgers. Swanna looked back up at Meloetta, feeling strange as he placed the finished patties on the bun, putting the usual condiments on the patties before placing the top bun on it. He turned to Meloetta.

"Can I help you?" The male Swanna replied in Carl's voice, holding the spatula in his right wing.

Meloetta slightly blushed as she made her eyes appear cuter. "Oh, I'm but a hungry Pokemon. Can you spare a girl a burger?"

Swanna eyed Meloetta cautiously, shaking his spatula at her. "I don't know. I heard about you and your crazy icing fetish. Why should I give you one of my famous burgers?"

Meloetta rubbed her right arm, glancing back at Swanna, "Oh, but I love food! Icing just happens to be my favorite..." Meloetta held her hands together, falling on her knees as she looked up at the Swanna, forming tears in her eyes. "Please, please, please, can I have one of your burgers?"

Swanna sighed as he shook his head, grabbing a hamburger and giving it to Meloetta. "Oh, fine. But if you do something fishy, then I'm gonna slap you silly across this friggin' meadow!"

Meloetta squealed with joy as she jumped back up, holding the burger tightly. "Oh, thank you thank you thank you!" Meloetta munched into the burger, swallowing it down as her eyes turned into literal red hearts. Her mouth gaped wide open as she chucked the entire burger into her mouth, gulping down and belching loudly in Swanna's face.

Swanna shook his head as he placed his wings on his nice, feathery hips. "You're a crazy Pokemon, you are. You gulped that burger down like it was a french fry!"

Meloetta giggled as she rubbed her stomach with her right arm. "Yep! That burger sure was tasty!" She licked her lips as she rubbed her hands together. "Oh, I wish I could go for more..."

Swanna folded his wings together, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "Oh no. That's all you're getting. I don't want you to hog up all the patties I made for my feathery friends." He opened his eyes, much to his shock to see that Meloetta ran off with the entire plate of fifty burgers. He began fuming, taking into the skies and flying after Meloetta. "**HEY! COME BACK WITH MY FRIGGIN' BURGERS, YOU ICING LOVING FREAKAZOID!**"


	3. Chapter 3

Aria Meloetta ran as fast as she could from the angry male Swanna, who was firing Hydro Pumps at Meloetta. Meloetta panted, trying not to let the hot burgers fall off the plate as she hid behind a boulder. Panting, Meloetta looked behind, screaming as she ducked down, the rock being torn apart by a Wing Attack from Swanna.

"You friggin' theif! Get your damn dirty hands off my prey, you slut!" Swanna warned as he raised his wings, preparing to beat up Meloetta.

Meloetta trembled as she stood up, shoving the plate of burgers into Swanna's face. "I... didn't mean to steal this from you..." She then smirked deviously as she poured all of the burgers down her throat, gulping it all down and burping loudly in Swanna's face, tossing the plate at him and then making a mad dash towards the western direction.

Swanna knocked the plate off of his face as he became more furious, heading back into the sky as he spotted Meloetta, firing several Air Slashes at her. Meloetta felt the damage dealt on her body, panting as she fell down. Swanna landed right over Meloetta, casting his huge shadow over her. Meloetta turned her head, trembling with fright as Swanna's eyes started glowing.

"Time to take out the trash..." Swanna exclaimed as he started slapping Meloetta across the body with powerful Wing Attacks.

Meloetta moaned in pain as she felt the damage dealt to her, but she felt her health slowly recovering, the burgers having additional effect. Meloetta closed her eyes, using Thunderbolt on the Swanna, pushing the paralyzed swan Pokemon off of her as she ran as fast as she could, trying to avoid being attacked again. Swanna could barely move, falling on his back, groaning as he watched Meloetta disappear.


	4. Chapter 4

Meloetta popped her head out of the bushes, finally save from the angry Swanna. She spotted a picnic basket, noticing that a female Wooper and a female Cherubi were about to eat it. She giggled evilly as she tapped her hands together.

"Man, it sure is nice to have a picnic, 'ey Cherubi?" Wooper asked as she jumped up and down.

Cherubi giggled as she tilted herself left to right. "Yeah! I can wait for those yummy Pecha Berries!"

As they were about to open up the picnic basket, Meloetta snatched it in one fell swoop! Wooper and Cherubi collided with each other, hurting each other as they opened their eyes, seeing Meloetta run westward. Wooper and Cherubi looked at each other, and cried as they were unable to chace after Meloetta.

Meloetta cackled as she poured all of the Pecha Berries from the picnic basket into her mouth, burping as she tossed away the now empty basket. Meloetta tapped her fingers together again as she sensed more sweet berries nearby. "Those pecha berries were pretty good... I need more..." She started to cackle evilly again as she dashed away.


	5. Chapter 5

Feeling another rumble in her stomach, Aria Meloetta sighed as she glanced down, shaking her head.

"Man, am I hungry..." Meloetta sighed as she shook her head. "Pkus, it feels like it's been years since I last ate."

She then paused as she could hear Arceus and Hoopa laugh, with the two having a meal consisting of McDonald's. Meloetta peeked through the bushes, the scene being at a peaceful, grassy meadow near the river.

"I'm so content that we can enjoy this meal together." Arceus stated as he looked down on Hoopa.

"You bet! This tastes so good!" Hoopa exclaimed as he was gonna take another bite of his square shaped hamburger, opening his eyes to see Meloetta. "Uh... what the-"

Meloetta farted in Hoopa's face as she swiped all the food, floating away as fast as she could, with Hoopa becoming enraged as he used his hoops to zip through the area, chasing after Meloetta, with Arceus simply shaking his head, not feeling the urge to help or do anything bad to Meloetta.


End file.
